Todo llega a su fin
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Todo ciclo siempre llega a su fin, Freddie y Carly pueden no verlo, pero Sam lo sabe:  Era la salida del instituto, y el final de iCarly. Reviews


**Disclaimer**: Creo que es obvio que no soy parte de Nick, por lo tanto ni iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes**: Sam, Freddie, Carly, Spencer

**Palabras**: 1,180

**Resumen:** Todo ciclo siempre llega a su fin, Freddie y Carly pueden no verlo, pero Sam lo sabe

**Advertencia**: cosa rara y ademas me parece que terriblemente OoC, pareja Crack (o intento de)

**Nota:** Para el reto ley del cierre de la comunidad de crack and roll

Todo llega a su fin

— Carly Shay — anuncian al tiempo que Carly se pone en pie y camina hacia el escenario

Spencer aplaude con emoción en conjunto con todas las personas reunidas en el auditorio del instituto Rigeway, por supuesto no se conforma solo con aplaudir si no que esta gritando cosas sin siquiera darse cuenta presa de la emoción que en ese momento lo embarga.

Freddie quien ha sido unos de los primeros en pasar también aplaude con emoción, sonriendo. Sin notar a las chicas que lo miran embelesadas, por supuesto Sam esta ahí –contra todo pronostico- pero ella no parece realmente feliz, simplemente aplaude con tranquilidad, mientras su mejor amiga recibe los papeles que significan el fin de su estancia en Rigeway y Sam sabe también el fin de iCarly.

Ya sabe lo que Spencer, Freddie y la propia Carly piensan al respecto, pero Sam siempre ha sido una persona práctica, por lo que no se permite ver los hechos adornados con promesas que sabe no se pueden cumplir. El high school esta a la vuelta de la esquina y aun cuando ninguno sé ira de Seattle. Sam sabe que difícilmente las cosas serán como hasta ahora.

Al menos para ella, ya que Freddie y Carly si van a continuar en la misma escuela, y sabe que en teoría las cosas no deberían cambiar, pero no es muy optimista – nunca lo ha sido realmente- eso de ver las cosas buenas del mundo es cosa de Carly.

Su madre la sonríe mas atrás, al igual que Melani quien ha venido exclusivamente para el evento, Sam pone los ojos en blanco y le dedica una mueca a su gemela, que la otra contesta con una simple sonrisa. Freddie observa el intercambio con una sonrisa, durante todo ese tiempo pensó que realmente todo se había tratado de una broma de Sam.

Observa a la rubia y no puede evitar lanzar un suspiro de frustración, realmente va a extrañar no ir a la misma escuela que ella, a pesar de sus constantes maltratos, con Sam las cosas nunca son aburridas, también teme por el programa, el que va a entrar en una especie de pausa debido a que esperaran a adentrarse a la nueva rutina que supondrá el cambio en sus vidas.

Spencer ha preparado sus famosos tacos de espagueti, por lo que los chicos se encuentran ahí, celebrando y preparándose para el show, él ultimo de la temporada debido a los cambios, Carly comenta algunas cosas y sonríe con Spencer y Freddie, Sam come simplemente, sin agregar ningún comentario de los suyos a la conversación, salvo el que los tacos están excelentes.

Cuando llega el momento de prepararse para el ensayo, Freddie toma el brazo de Sam para ganarse su atención

— ¿Pasa algo? — le pregunta a la rubia

Esta simplemente sonríe y agita la cabeza

— No pasa nada Fredward- dice ella, pero Freddie nota algo distinto en la manera en que ella ha articulado su nombre

— ¿Estas segura Samantha? — le dice el chico simplemente para molestarla

Sam forma un puño en su mano derecha y lo mira amenazante

— Cuidadito Benson — dice ella y Freddie casi puede ver a Sam de todos los días en aquel gesto, sin embargo le preocupa ese casi

— Algo té pasa Sam, y me preocupa que afecte el show— le dice, porque sabe que si le dice que esta preocupado por ella no le creerá y pensara que es una broma y porque a pesar de todo lo que han pasado ninguno de los dos puede decir en voz alta que son amigos

Sam es consiente de la calidez que desprende Freddie, y siente de nuevo algo de aquellos sentimientos que creyó haber enterrado por el chico y que casi desea que regresen, así que simplemente pone los ojos en blanco y después lo mira fijamente

— Fredward, eres un tonto — le dice la rubia, por ser justamente él quien note que algo le pasa — y ahora veo unos tacos ahí que tienen mí nombre — dice caminando con alegría hacia la mesa para después engullir un taco de solo dos bocados

Freddie sonríe un poco al verla comer, antes de negar con la cabeza no es tonto y sabe que ha Sam le pasa algo, pero decide no insistir más, esta seguro que cuando Sam lo creo prudente compartirá lo que sea que le molesta con él o Carly, como siempre desde que inicio iCarly.

— Hola amigos, yo soy Carly— dice Carly como todas las noches mientras Freddie la enfoca con la cámara

— Y yo soy Sam— Freddie no puede dejar de pensar en que algo le ocurre a Sam, a pesar de que la chica parece la misma de siempre

—Y esto es iCarly—

Todo el show trascurre con normalidad, Carly anuncia lo de sus vacaciones con Spencer y también el viaje que el mismo hará con su madre, como parte de la celebración de la salida de la escuela y que por lo tanto en ese tiempo no estarán en vivo, pero que seguirán al corriente en los blogs y que en cuanto regresen iCarly estará de nuevo online.

Todos están emocionados por supuesto, Sam también hará un viaje con su madre y su hermana Sam incluso parece contenta ante la probabilidad de ser arrestada, tanto Carly como Freddie ruedan los ojos ante las palabras de su amiga. Spencer le hace recomendaciones a la rubia sobre donde puede comer – esa comida rara que solo puede gustarle a ellos- y le dice como de pasada que va a dejar algunas cosas en el frigorífico por si ella regresara antes.

Sam lo mira fijamente y le sonríe para agradecerle, mientras Carly menciona algo sobre tener el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, y Sam asiente con entusiasmo, va a extrañar todo eso cuando las cosas cambien, porque Sam esta segura de que cambiaran, por lo que se muerde el labio inferior y se repite lo que se ha venido repitiendo, desde que comenzó a darse cuenta de que las cosas jamás son para siempre. Tú puedes con esto.

Los chicos se abrazan, porque salen en la mañana y se sonríen, Freddie siente un extraño peso en el pecho al darse cuenta que Sam no parece haberles dicho nada de lo que le sucede, ni a él ni a Carly.

— Las cosas no tienen porque ser malas Sam — le dice Spencer en la cocina, dándole un leve apretón de manos mientras Freddie y Carly se despiden en la entrada del departamento — las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti — y la mira y Sam entiende que no solo las puertas de esa casa están abiertas para ella y duele

Porque trece años es mucho tiempo

— Lo sé — le contesta a Spencer quien le sonríe

Entonces camina hacia la puerta, abraza a Freddie y a Carly, y les desea un bien viaje, porque esta segura que las cosas ya no volverán a ser como antes, abra nuevos amigos, nuevas personas, esta segura de que aun cuando sigan juntos iCarly no continuara.

Y esta segura que no regresara a ese departamento, no al menos hasta poder dejar de pensar en Spencer.

Notas de la autora

No pregunten de donde salió, espero que les gustara, comentarios y criticas son bien recibidos.


End file.
